Biskupova sinovica
LICA: LICA: BISKUP orleanski, (60 god.) JEANNE-MARIE, njegova sinovica, (17 god.) GASTON, paž, (18 god.) MARQUIS de CHAPEAUROUGE (63 god.) biskupov MAJORDOMUS VIKAR par ABBÉ-a, nekoliko FAMULA i DOMESTIKA Događa se u biskupskoj rezidenciji u Orleansu. Vrijeme: druga polovica XVIII. vijeka - Januar - oko ponoći. POZORNICA: Biskupova spavaona. Ovalna dvorana sa kaneliranim stupovima i karnišom od štuka. Plafon u sredini modar, naokolo bijelo-zlatne štukature: girlande i festuni od voća. Isti uresi nad vratima opkoljuju jedan medaljon, uz koji stoji par amoreta. Po zidovima zrcala i gobleni. Počamši s kraja lijeve strane pokućstvo je ovako poredano: prozor, kamin, nad kojim stoji veliko zrcalo uzidano u štukature. Na kaminu višeručni, srebrni svijećnjaci. Pred kaminom par fotelja, a onda, više prema sredini, sto i stoci, malo dalje holandeski klavir. Vrata, što vode u koridor. Sekreter, a na njemu par vaza i figura od porcelana. Krevet sa baldahinom. Pod baldahinom regal sa knjigama i slika plesačice GuimardGuimard, Marie-Madeleine (1743-1816) - slavna francuska plesačica od FragonardaFragonard, Jean Honore (1732-1806) - francuski slikar i grafičar rokokoa, majstor galantnih scena i duhovitih portreta. Uz krevet lijevo paravent, desno ormarić, na kome stoji mali svijećnjak. Pred krevetom chaiselongue. Klecalo sa molitvenikom. Nad klecalom veliki krst. Sprijeda, desno vrata, što vode u ostale biskupove sobe. Prozor i vrata zastrti su bogatim i teškim brokatnim zastorima. Stil: Louis XV. FAMULI ulaze žurno, nose kandelabre sa gorućim svijećama, polažu ih na sto ili ormarić. Uređuju sobu. Dva priđu krevetu, odgrnu zastore baldahina, otkriju krevet, prirede biskupovo noćno ruho i izvade papuče. Treći nosi bocu šartreze i čašice. Izvadi biskupovu noćnu kapicu i stavi je kraj molitvenika. Na koncu pođe jedan famulus i donese grijaču, pa dok drugi podigne pokrivač, dotle on gladi grijačom krevet. Međutim razvija se među njima slijedeći dijalog: MAJORDOMUS, koji nadzire sav taj posao: Hitro, djeco! Hitro! I tako smo odocnili. To tamo. - Vodu! 1. FAMULUS: Evo je. MAJORDOMUS: Je li čaša čista? 1. FAMULUS gleda čašu prema svjetlu: Kao sunce! 2. FAMULUS: Bome danas neće Monseigneur tako rano doći! 3. FAMULUS: Nije svadba svaki dan! MAJORDOMUS: Hitro - hitro - Jeste li čuli? Skoro je dvanaest. A svadba bila ili ne bila, njihova milost ne ostaje iza ponoći. Sutra je sveta misa! 2. FAMULUS: Šta to mari? 1. FAMULUS: Njihova milost ne treba da jede poslije dvanaest. 2. FAMULUS: Može se ustrpit. 3. FAMULUS: Budalo! Ti znaš, da Monseigneur baš prije nego legne, mora popiti svoju običnu čašicu šartreze - 2. FAMULUS: I dvije - i dvije - MAJORDOMUS: Mičite se! - Ti, jesi li pogledao ima li još šta u boci? 1. FAMULUS: Malo! MAJORDOMUS: Dakle - hitro: novu bocu. 1. FAMULUS: Odmah! Ode i poslije malo nosi bocu. MAJORDOMUS pokazuje na papuče: A ti, derane - kako stoje ove papuče? 2. FAMULUS: Molim, molim! Stavi jednu uz drugu. Evo sad su u redu! 1. FAMULUS oko kamina: Zimus dobivamo nekakva drva da te bog sačuva. Mokra i kvrgasta! U sobi od Mademoiselle Jeanne-Marie ne će nikako da gori... MAJORDOMUS: Pa tko ti je i rekao, da tamo ložiš? Ta Jeanne-Marie ne spava više ovdje. 1. FAMULUS: Da, da - zlobno: Ona će odsad spavati preko - MAJORDOMUS: Pst! Jezik za zube, prostačino! 2. FAMULUS: Ona bi voljela spavati ovdje - 3. FAMULUS: I ako su naša drva mokra i kvrgasta. Izlazi. 1. FAMULUS: Rad bih znao, šta će Marquisu onako mlada žena... Tvrdoglava kao jare - 2. FAMULUS: Živahna kao buha - 3. FAMULUS nosi grijaču: Otkri, Kaspar! 1. FAMULUS podigne pokrivače na krevetu: Marquis de Chapeaurouge ima mnogo ljepšu grijaču - 3. FAMULUS: Žalibože! 2. FAMULUS: Škrtica! Jeftino ju je dobio! 3. FAMULUS: Promisli, kad sam popodne odnio tamo njezine stvari, dao mi je pet novčića dobre ruke. Otišao sam u crkvu i bacio ih u škrabicu za duše u čistilištu - MAJORDOMUS: Žurite se i prestanite s bezobraznim primjedbama. 3. FAMULUS: A što mi govorimo? Bome, to znadu svi, da Mademoiselle Jeanne-Marie nije Marquisu par... 1. FAMULUS: Kako je Monseigneur dozvolio - 2. FAMULUS: Dozvolio! Ta ona je, moj dragi, ima već tri godine, s njim vjenčana. Još dok joj je otac živ bio. Vele, da je bio dužan Marquisu. - Nju su ostavili u samostanu dok ne dozre za muža. Pa eto - danas je dozrela i tamo se slavi naknadna svadba. MAJORDOMUS: Dosta više! To nisu vaši posli. Rađe pogledajte, je li sve na mjestu? Da ne fali šta? Jesu li na noćnoj košulji sve vrpce u redu? 3. FAMULUS: Potpuno. MAJORDOMUS: A kapica? 2. FAMULUS: Gle - zaboravio sam! vadi kapicu i stavlja je uz molitvenik. Vani zazvoni. MAJORDOMUS: Pst! Monseigneur Georges - hitro - otvori! 2. FAMULUS ode. MAJORDOMUS: Kad zazvonim, onda, Kaspar - 1. FAMULUS: Na službu, Monsieur. FAMULI odu. MAJORDOMUS pogleda još jednom naokolo, da vidi je li sve u redu i otvara vrata misleći da dolazi biskup. Marquisov DOMESTIK, u livreji, vodi GASTONA blijeda i iznemogla. MAJORDOMUS: Bože - Gaston! Šta je? DOMESTIK: Najednom mu je pozlilo, Monsieur! Njegova milost narediše mi, da ga dopratim i rečem, da ga polegnete u krevet i da se pobrinete oko njega... Bude li potreba, da pošaljete i po liječnika. MAJORDOMUS: Oh, siromah! Amo, amo na kanape. Tako! Šta je, Gaston, šta je? GASTON: Ništa - ništa... Malko u glavi... Al proć' će... MAJORDOMUS: Da, da - proć' će! Domestiku: Sjedite časom ovdje! Domestik sjede i prihvati Gastona, a on pođe i nosi jednu bočicu. Nije ništa! Malko eau de Cologne. Maže mu čelo. Tako! Oh, bio sam se prestrašio na prvi mah! Sad jednu muskatrozinu - tako! Bit će već bolje... Kako ti je? GASTON: Bolje, Charles. Hvala! MAJORDOMUS: Ovog puta ne ćeš umrijeti. Glupa nesvjestica. Prolazni napadaj. Potreseno srce. Znam ja to. Još jednu muskatrozinu. To uzimlje i Monseigneur, kad mu je gorko u ustima. Tako. A sad hurra, mon chermon cher (franc.) - dragi moj - veselo... DOMESTIK: Zapovijedate li još što, Monsieur? MAJORDOMUS: Ništa. Možete otići. Recite njegovoj milosti, da je mladom gospodinu puno bolje. Recite - ležerna omaglica! - Al hoće li Monseigneur skoro kući? DOMESTIK: Ne znam. Njihova milost nije ništa rekla. MAJORDOMUS: Dobro, dobro - laku noć! DOMESTIK: Dakle: ležerna nesvjestica - potreseno srce - MAJORDOMUS: Da, da... DOMESTIK nakloni se i ode. MAJORDOMUS digne se: No je l' već dobro? GASTON sjedi snužden na kanapeju, klimne glavom. MAJORDOMUS: Eto vidiš - izliječio te je tvoj stari Charles! Barem djelomice. Nesvjesticu smo otjerali... a sad nam ne preostaje neg ono ludo, potreseno srce... GASTON: Charles! MAJORDOMUS: Da - moj dragi! Tako je. Kao da ja ne znam - kao da ja ne vidim - kao da ja nisam sve otkrio i opazio... GASTON: Što si otkrio? MAJORDOMUS: Kad ste vi popodne otišli na svadbu, ja sam pospremao stvari naše mlade Jeanne-Marie. Znaš - valjalo joj je poslati sve onamo - preko - GASTON uzdiše: Znam - MAJORDOMUS: I sve sam poslao: vrpce, čipke, češlje, lončiće, doze, bočice, knjige, listiće, pisma i šta li ja znam. A pridržao sam samo jednu puderdozu - znaš onu od sèvresa, što ju je dobila za rođendan od Monseigneura. I promisli, Gaston - U toj dozi našao sam u sred pudera zakopano jedno srce: živo, krvavo, uzdišuće srce... GASTON: Kakvo srce? MAJORDOMUS: Pravo ljudsko srce - da! - Krvavilo je i uzdisalo - GASTON: Al Charles - MAJORDOMUS: Da, da. Tvoje srce - GASTON: Ah - MAJORDOMUS: Ne, ne - Za to te i boli glava, za to te i hvata omaglica: izgubio si puno krvi. GASTON: Al prestani, Charles! To su tvoje fantazije... MAJORDOMUS: A onda sam ponovo zaklopio sèvrsku dozu i nisam je htio poslati u kuću Marquisa de Chapeaurouge. Pridržao sam je za te. I evo ti je. Uzmi opet svoje srce. Stavi ga na njegovo staro mjesto, Gastone! Daje mu dozu. GASTON ne će da je primi, a Majordomus je položi na sto: Ti se sa mnom rugaš, stari! MAJORDOMUS: Al ne, ne. Ako je Jeanne-Marie stalo do tvog srca, ona će sigurno doći po nj. I to čim prije - GASTON: Prestani, Charles! Meni je Jeanne-Marie deveta briga - MAJORDOMUS: Deveta briga? Gaston! Ne misliš valjda, da ja ne znam tvoje boli? Ta šta te je smutilo večeras i odagnalo sa svadbene svečanosti? GASTON: Šta? MAJORDOMUS: Ljubomor, moj sinko. GASTON: Perfidan si; duše mi, perfidan si - MAJORDOMUS: Pa dobro. A čiji su ono strastveni madrigali i koketni rondoleti, Gaston, što još leže tamo, u sekreteru, u sobi naše male Jeanne-Marie? GASTON: Šta - nije ih sobom ponijela? MAJORDOMUS: Ne trebaju joj - ta zna ih na pamet. U srcu su joj. Tamo ih ne će naći ljubomorni Marquis... Oh, Gaston - znam ja sve - GASTON: Varaš se, varaš se - MAJORDOMUS: Pa dobro, nek se varam. Ali - GASTON: Ne govorimo više o tom! MAJORDOMUS: Pa ne govorimo. Meni je pravo. I onako je sve uzalud. Križ preko svega. Amen! Samo upamti: ja sam ono tvoje srce stavio na uho i prišapnulo mi je još koješta. GASTON: Hoćeš li prestati? MAJORDOMUS: Hoću - hoću. Ne smijem te uzrujavati. Monseigneur te je povjerio mojoj skrbi. Moram s tobom oprezno. Ta ti moraš sutra u zoru na put - u Pariz! Veseliš se? GASTON nehajno: Dakako! MAJORDOMUS: Eh - sad počimlje život za te. Krasni studentski život. Brzo ćeš zaboraviti našu biskupsku rezidenciju i mirni Orleans i prvu ljubav. Sve će to iščeznuti iz tvoje misli, kad zaviriš u zlatni, poput živog perivoja udešeni Palais-Royal, kad se prošetaš promenadom des Longchamps, kad vidiš - ako u opće još imaju volje i raspoloženja - slavnu La CamargoLa Camargo, Marie-Anne (1710-1770) - pravo ime de Cupis, francuska balerina španjolskog podrijetla, gdje se u elegantnim piruettes-ama vrti na visokoj peti, ili čarobnu Sallé, koja izvađa svoje voluptuozne kapriole... Ali ako njih više nije, to ćeš za stalno vidjeti onu - koju mi ovdje ne smijemo ni spomenuti - onu, mršavu - čija slika visi ondje, nad krevetom... Pokazuje pod baldahin na sliku plesačice Guimard. Darovala je ona našem Monseigneuru mnogo sreće - doduše - ali i mnogo brige, razočaranja i - dugova. Sveopći bankrot, moj sinko!... Dakle i ti eto ideš u Pariz! Oh, i mi smo prošli tamo sjajnih dana, Gastone! Mi! Ja i Monseigneur! Posvuda sam ga pratio. Alaj smo živjeli! Alaj smo ludovali! Ludovali i ljubili! Znaš ludost i ljubav rođeni su u jednoj kolijevci. Ja ne mogu, da pomislim maloga Kupidona bez crvene kapice sa praporcima... A da si vidio Monseigneura, kad je počeo da uči plesati!... Ona mu je dala prve lekcije - GASTON: Jeanne-Marie? MAJORDOMUS: Jeanne-Marie zadnje, al ona - Pokazuje palcem na Guimardovu: prve - Pa zabave u teatru Pantin! Zapravo nisu baš bile takove, da su ih biskupi mogli pohađati... al bile su čarobne - božanstvene. Ne znam, je l' to sve još danas tako, al ako je - vidjet ćeš najljepše, što je ikad bilo u Parizu i na svijetu... GASTON: Meni nije ni za čim stalo. Ja imam svoje knjige. MAJORDOMUS: Ne budi licemjerac - Gastone. Ti si već sve naučio, što valja da znade savršen abbé. Znaš uzdisati, kad hoćeš, znaš plakati, kad hoćeš, zavraćati očima, tražiti pod stolom nožicu nogom, uvlačiti se noću u budoare mladih dama - GASTON skoči: Zbogom - MAJORDOMUS: Kamo, momče? Večeras ne treba, da se tako žuriš. Soba male i ružične biskupove sinovice je prazna. I njezin krevetić je prazan - GASTON: Što govoriš? MAJORDOMUS: Sve što znam, Gastone. Ostani ovdje. Tamo te ne čeka više nitko. Ostani i otkri svoju dušu starome majordomusu, koji pozna sve staze ljudskih želja i čežnja. Ta dosta sam ja po njima izderao obuće - ljubavni invalid! GASTON: Ti si nas uhodio, stari! MAJORDOMUS: Ja? Nije trebalo, moj sinko! U ovo petnaest dana, otkad je Jeanne-Marie izašla iz samostana i došla amo, da dočeka svadbu i pređe u vlasništvo Marquisa de Chapeaurouge - u ovo petnaest dana, velim, imali ste vremena da se potpuno razumijete, vas dvoje, ludih i mladih. Al niste bili dosta oprezni. Šaputali ste preveć glasno - uzdisali ste preveć burno - cjelivali ste se preveć žarko. A ja sam stari vještak, Gaston! I sad te boli - je li? Eh - doduše, Jeanne-Marie je božanstveno dijete! GASTON: Je l' da jest - Charles! Jest - jest - Pa eto - kako sam je izgubio, tko mi ju je odnio!... MAJORDOMUS: Nit si je izgubio, nit ti ju je tko odnio. Kad se vratiš iz Pariza... GASTON: Ne, ne, Charles! Sve je svršilo. Kad samo pomislim... Oh, ti ne znaš - MAJORDOMUS: Znam, znam - kako ne bih znao, Gaston! Al da je i za uvijek izgubiš - čemu tolika žalost? Nijedna žena nije jedina lijepa žena na svijetu. Suknja ostaje suknja. GASTON: Drugo su riječi, a drugo osjećaji, Charles! Da si je samo vidio večeras. Rumena od burgundca, kao onda, kad sam je onamo, u malom paviljonu, prvi put izljubio! Krasna je bila večeras. Još sam se jednom u nju zaljubio. Oh, u onoj bijeloj, čipkama obloženoj opravi, sa kvadratnim decolleté-om, u spretnom korzetu - a oko vrata joj visi biserni collier, sa koga se spušta jedno zrno niz prsi - Ah, Charles, mene boli, ovdje - srce me boli... MAJORDOMUS: Budalo jedna! Ti ne znaš, šta je u tvom srcu. Pokazuje na dozu na stolu: Otvori! Čitaj... GASTON uzme dozu, diže poklopac, vadi jedno srce, otvara srce, nađe u njemu jedan billet-doux, zavezan crvenom vrpcom, čita i od radosti se preobrazi. Te geste prati ovim riječima: Charles! U istinu srce! Pravo pravcato srce!... A unutra? Nekakav papirić. Šta veli papirić?... Charles! Ti si za to znao, pa mi ne veliš ni riječi. MAJORDOMUS: Ti si mogao bolje znati od mene. GASTON: Ja? Što? Kako? MAJORDOMUS: Da, ti - a ne ja. Znao si dobro koliko te Jeanne-Marie ljubi! GASTON: Al, stari - ta ona se ovo sa mnom ruga! Ja odlazim sutra čim svane - a ona piše, da ćemo se prije mog odlazka vidjeti. La petite inhumaine!La petite inhumaine (franc.) - okrutna djevojčice! Ja ću sjediti u kolima - a ona će spavati držeći svoju ručicu u kosama Marquisa de Chapeaurouge... kao što je to sa mnom činila... MAJORDOMUS prasne u smijeh: Al ti si zbilja u oblacima! Ta Marquis de Chapeaurouge je potpuno ćelav - evo ovako, kao moj dlan! GASTON: Imaš pravo. Na to nisam ni mislio. Al kako i gdje ćemo se vidjeti? MAJORDOMUS: Ne znam, Gastone. Tajni su puti ženskoga mogućstva, kao i božjega. Muško snuje, a žensko određuje. GASTON: To je šala, kruta šala, Charles! MAJORDOMUS: Malodušan si, moj sinko. Malodušje je najveći dušmanin ljubavne sreće. Pst - Monseigneur... Vrata od koridora se otvore i uđe najprije jedan FAMULUS i ostane kraj ulaza. Odmah za tim ulazi BISKUP, VIKAR i par ABBÉ-a. FAMULUS ode i zatvori vrata. BISKUP prema Gastonu: No - Gaston - kako je? Nisi u krevetu? GASTON: Nisam - bolje mi je, Monseigneur... BISKUP: Oh, hvala bogu. Bojao sam se, da ne ćeš moći sutra putovati... GASTON: Oh, mogu - mogu. BISKUP: Pa dobro, mon cher! Poslije ćemo se još razgovoriti - samo nek opremim ovu časnu gospodu... Sjede i ostalima reče: Izvolite. VIKAR, gesta - ne će da sjedne: Molim - molim. BISKUP Majordomusu: Charles! Šartreze! VIKAR: Ne, ne - Monseigneur! Za nas ne. Ponoć je prošla. BISKUP: A ne ćete ni da sjednete? VIKAR: Hvala. Nije čas. Monseigneur! BISKUP: Pa dobro. Htjeli ste mi nešto privatnim reći, dragi vikaru. Izvolite. VIKAR: Da Monseigneur. Znate, sutra moram propovijedati u katedrali, a moj je manuskript još kod vas... BISKUP: Da - zbilja - vi bi htjeli vaš manuskript! VIKAR: Morao bih repetirati prije podne... BISKUP: Ali preveć, preveć radikalno, intranzigentno, dragi vikaru. Mnogo mržnje u vašim riječima. To nije naše oružje. Naš Spasitelj je pobijedio ljubavlju... Pokaže na raspelo. VIKAR: Oh, Monseigneur - da vi znate... BISKUP: Znam, znam, prečasni gospodine brate: slobodni duh preotimlje maha... VIKAR: Gore - gore... BISKUP: Zabave, gozbe, plesovi bolje su posjećeni nego crkvene svečanosti... VIKAR: Još gore - Monseigneur! Danas je VoltaireVoltaire (pravo ime François Marie Arouet, 1694-1778) - francuski pisac, povjesničar i filozof prosvjetiteljstva, isticao se svojim slobodoumljem i suprotstavljanjem službenoj religiji u svačijim rukama! Ima i svećenika koji čitaju njegova bogumrzka djela... BISKUP: Što vam je skrivio siromašni Voltaire, prečasni? Čavrlja - i ništa više. Doduše malko bockavo, malko maliciozno, malko prkosno... al ipak ugodno i duhovito... VIKAR: A napadaji na vjeru, Monseigneur? BISKUP: Znam, znam. Neki kušaju da svrgnu s prijestolja našeg dragog, dobrog Boga. Ali, prečasni: ta svaki vladar ima stranku nezadovoljnika. Kako na nebu - tako i na zemlji... VIKAR: Vaša se biskupska milost izvoljeva šaliti. BISKUP: Moguće, prečasni. Do sad smo pirovali i ja sam još pod dojmom onog veselja. Majordomusu: Charles, donesite mi, molim vas, onaj manuskript sa moga stola. Majordomus ode lijevo. Vi vidite preveć crno, dragi vikaru. Svijet je bio uvijek ovaki. Malko raj zemaljski - a malko Sodoma i Gomora. Majordomus dođe i preda biskupu manuskript. Neko služi Jehovi - a neko Baalu. Čemu pakao, kad bi bili svi za raj? U ostalom evo vam vaš manuskript. Nisam puno križao. Samo one grube riječi protiv gospodina Voltaire-a. Sad laku noć, gospodo! Al da - prečasni! Budem li se sutra osjećao umornim, ostat ću u krevetu. Ne dođem li do deset u katedralu, pontificirajte mjesto mene. Laku noć! VIKAR i ABBÉ-i se naklone i odu. MAJORDOMUS, komu je biskup dao mig, ode za njima i zatvori vrata. BISKUP: Napokon evo me s tobom, dragi Gastone. Svadba naše Jeanne-Marie spriječila nas je, da se prije tvog odlaska razgovorimo. Al eto došao je i naš čas. Dođi amo, sjedi. Ovdje kraj mene. Tako. Rado bih te, vjeruj mi, ovdje pridržao, al ne ću da kidam tvoja krila. Ja sam još danas - sutra... a ti si tek počeo živjeti. Eh - dakle u Pariz! U lijepi Pariz. Tamo ostaje čovjek vječno mlad. U ove dvije godine što ga nisam vidio, dvostruko sam ostario... Al pustimo mene. Sad je o tebi govor. Ti ideš tamo, a ja ću ti dati samo jednu preporuku. Uputit ću te samo na jedno čeljade - Zvoni. GASTON: Hvala, Monseigneur! MAJORDOMUS ulazi iz koridora. BISKUP: Charles, na mom stolu leži jedno zapečaćeno pismo - donesite mi ga, molim vas. MAJORDOMUS izlazi lijevo. BISKUP: Između mene i onog čeljadeta nije više prijateljstvo, kao što bijaše nekada. Al ja sam za nju mnogo učinio. MAJORDOMUS nosi pismo na tasi, dolazeći s lijeva: Je li ovo, vaša milosti? BISKUP: Jest. Hvala. Uzme pismo, Majordomus izlazi u koridor. Velim za nju. To je jedna dama, Gastone. Mi nismo o njoj nikad govorili. Preko godine dana bio si ovdje, a nisi od nikoga čuo njezino ime. Mademoiselle Guimard. Eno ona. Pokaziva na okvirić pod baldahinom. To je Frago naslikao! Ne ću ti pričati, što je ona bila za me. Ovdje joj pišem, pozivljući se na naše mnogogodišnje i srdačno prijateljstvo i molim je, da te u Parizu preporuči i uvede u život. Ona to može. Njoj je to lako. Samo pazi, da te ne uvede u svoje srce. Tamo nije tako udobno. Tamo je velika stiska - prepuno gostiju! GASTON nasmiješi se. BISKUP: Da - tako je. Al pustimo to. Pođi dakle k njoj, u njezin prekrasni hotel u Chaussée d' Antin, "za koji je ljubav troškove platila, a strast nacrte izradila", - i predaj joj ovo pismo. Ostalo će doći po sebi. GASTON uzimlje pismo: Oh, hvala! BISKUP: Upita li te za me, reci, sve što znaš i vidiš. U Parizu ti se ne ćeš tako lako izgubiti. Ta već si čovjek! Zazvoni. Oh, kolika je naslada biti čovjek! MAJORDOMUS uđe iz koridora. BISKUP: Charles, donesite mi tisuću škuda. MAJORDOMUS malko ga začuđeno pogleda i ode desno. BISKUP: Za to ti ne dajem bogzna kakve savjete. Dat ću ti rađe nešto novaca. Jedan louisdor vrijedi više neg stotinu savjeta... MAJORDOMUS ulazi s desna i predaje biskupu novce: Vaša milosti... BISKUP: Znam, što mislite, Charles. Al što ćemo? Zar je iza pira Jeanne-Marie moglo išta ostati u mojoj kesi? Gesta rukom. Majordomus odlazi. Evo, dragi Gastone, ovo je tvoja plaća. Služio si me pošteno! Daje mu novce. GASTON poljubi mu ruke: Monseigneur, hvala! BISKUP: Uči koliko možeš - uživaj koliko hoćeš. To je moj jedini savjet. Nađeš li se u nevolji - piši. A nemoj nas zaboraviti, ako te sreća obljubi. A sad pomozi mi, da se svučem. Za zadnji put. Digne se - Gaston mu pomaže svlačiti se. A kad ideš? GASTON: Čim svane. BISKUP: Imaš li sve što trebaš? GASTON: Sve, Monseigneur. BISKUP: Želiš li još što? GASTON: Ništa - hvala vam, Monseigneur. BISKUP: No, drago mi je. Da se ne potužiš na svoga štitnika. Na mene se nije nitko nikada potužio. GASTON: To vjerujem - BISKUP: Davao sam uvijek onoliko koliko sam imao, a nisam nikada mislio, da i meni mora nešto ostati. Tko tako daje, najbolje daje. Nego - Gaston, ti si mi nešto žalostan. GASTON: Zar bi vam bilo pravo, da se u ovaj čas veselim? BISKUP: Ja sam se uvijek veselio, kad sam god išao u Pariz. Tamo je život vječna svečanost. GASTON: Meni je ovdje bilo vrlo lijepo. Ne bih bio nikad otišao odavle! BISKUP: A što bi ovdje, Gaston? Sada u ovoj pustoj biskupskoj rezidenciji, uz starog biskupa... sad gdje je eto iščezao i zadnji posmijeh: Jeanne-Marie?... Ne, ne... Ajde, moj sinko! Ovdje nije tvoje mjesto. Daj mi kapicu! Gaston mu doda kapicu sa klecala. Oh, Jeanne-Marie! Kako je bila vesela večeras! Toliko se je nećkala, da pođe za Marquisa, a gle - sad je sve prošlo. Popila je par čašica burgundca - i pregorila. To ti je ženska ljubav: umjetnost nerava. Može šta hoće... A pleše, pleše - kao ona tamo - Pokaziva na sliku Guimardove. Ti si ju malko volio - Gastone, znam ja - GASTON: Al Monseigneur - BISKUP: Ništa, ništa - ne treba da se stidiš. To je tvoje pravo. Ja bih inače volio, da je ti uživaš, nego onaj preko... Ali u ovom poslu drugi su odlučili prije mene. Da... da... Je li topla moja postelja? - Tako mi zebu noge... GASTON opipa: Jest, jest - možete leći. BISKUP: Samo dok se pomolim. Klekne na klecalo i moli. GASTON klekne na tle. Pauza. - Dok oni mole, naglo i snažno zazvoni zvonce izvana. Obojica se trgnu. GASTON: Šta to znači? BISKUP digne se: U ovo doba? Daj mi haljinu - brzo! Gaston pomaže biskupu. Prije nego biskup zakopča haljinu, stupi u sobu sva izvan sebe JEANNE-MARIE. U prekrasnom, bijelom, noćnom ruhu sa vrpcama i čipkama. Oko vrata joj biserni đerdan. Na glavi joj noćna kapica. Na nogama papuče sa visokim peticama. Ispod oka i duboko na vratu crne se dva umjetna madeža. Njezina je uzrujanost malo karikirana. JEANNE-MARIE baci se biskupu u naručaj, zaplače i zavapi: Mon oncle!mon oncle (franc.) - striče moj BISKUP primi je srdačno: Ma chère enfant!ma chère enfant (franc.) - Moje drago dijete! Šta je? Ti drhćeš! Gaston - jedan mantel! Il ne... ne... U krevet, u moj krevet - GASTON ide krevetu: Bože! Bože! BISKUP vodi je, ljubezno: Dođi, dođi - umiri se - JEANNE-MARIE jeca: Oh, mon oncle! BISKUP: Šta je - šta se je dogodilo? Moja slatka Jeanne-Marie! JEANNE-MARIE opet jeca: Nisam mogla više... oprosti - BISKUP: Mir, mir! Najprije legni - Ona legne u krevet, on ju pokriva. Tako. Umiri se, pa ćeš nam onda sve reći. Ne boli te? Hoće li Gaston poći po liječnika? GASTON: Idem - idem - JEANNE-MARIE: Ne, ne, Gaston. Ne fali mi ništa. Zdrava sam. Al sam vrlo uzrujana. Oćuti u krevetu grijaču. A šta je ovo? Tu nešto peče! Vadi grijaču. Ta ovo tebi ne treba, mon oncle! To je za staru čeljad - Baci grijaču na zemlju. BISKUP: Jeanne-Marie, katkad mi noge zebu... GASTON: Moj otac ne bijaše tako star kao Monseigneur - pa ipak - JEANNE-MARIE: Monseigneur nije star - To je perfidno od tebe, Gaston! Je li, mon oncle, ti nisi star? - BISKUP: Nisam, moje dijete - sigurno nisam... JEANNE-MARIE: A ono - Pokazuje na grijaču: slobodno pošalji Marquisu de Chapeaurouge! Ha! ha! ha! Smije se. BISKUP: Jeanne-Marie! JEANNE-MARIE grli ga: Oh, mon oncle! On će sigurno doći ovamo. Nije me doduše vidio otići, al nije moguće da ne će zaviriti u moju sobu... Al ti me više ne smiješ njemu dati... Je li da ne ćeš? Obećaj mi - molim te - BISKUP: Al šta je bilo - pripovijedaj... Zašto nisi ostala kod svog muža? JEANNE-MARIE: Ah, mon oncle - da ti znaš... GASTON: Da te nije zlostavljao? Da nije - JEANNE-MARIE: Ne, ne... Nego - Marquis de Chapeaurouge nema kose ispod perike... Al ni jedne jedine vlasi... GASTON: Oh! BISKUP: I zato si pobjegla? JEANNE-MARIE: Oh, ne samo zato. Već ću ti sve pripovijedati. Sram me je pred Gastonom. GASTON: Ja ću otići, Jeanne-Marie - JEANNE-MARIE: Ne, ne Gaston - BISKUP: A ti valja da pripovijedaš. JEANNE-MARIE: I hoću. Al ostani i ti. Ne mari - Ja mislim, mon oncle, da Gaston može ostati. On nije više dijete. A ti - što ti misliš? BISKUP: Pa nek ostane. JEANNE-MARIE: Al ja ću reći sve onako, kako je bilo. BISKUP: Dakako. To i moraš, moje dijete! JEANNE-MARIE: Dakle čujte. Nakon što su gosti otišli, povele su me moje sobarice u krasnu spavaonu. Krevet: zlato i bijelo. Veliki prozori. Izgled u baštu. I mala vratašca, koja vode u baštu. Jedna mi je sobarica dala malen, srebrn ključić, a onda su me svukle, legle, ugasnule svijeće i - otišle. Zastori nad mojim krevetom bili su odgrnuti, a mjesečina je punila moju sobu. Kao san. Oh, mon oncle! Bila sam skoro sretna. Žao mi je bilo za tobom i Gastonom, al uživala sam, što sam eto postala mala Marquise... Napokon sklopila sam ruke i počela moliti - Trgne se. - st! BISKUP: Al što je? JEANNE-MARIE: Neko dolazi? GASTON: Nije nitko, Jeanne-Marie. BISKUP: Pa što je bilo onda? JEANNE-MARIE: Što? Strašno. Ja sam još molila, kad u to se polako otvore vrata. Uđe nekakova duga, bijela sjena, sa okruglom, glatkom lubanjom... Uh, mislila sam: smrt! BISKUP: Ludo dijete! JEANNE-MARIE: Da, da - baš prava, pravcata smrt. Pokrijem glavu, prestanem disati i - čekam. Oh, kako mi je srce tuklo!... Ti ne vjeruješ, Gaston?... GASTON: Vjerujem, Jeanne-Marie! JEANNE-MARIE: To je lijepo od tebe!... Ja sam se tako bojala. Najednom priđe sjena k meni i počne zvati: "Jeanne-Marie! Ma petitema petite (franc.) - mala moja Jeanne-Marie!" - Slušam. To nije bogme nikakva smrt. To je poznat glas. Otkrijem glavu - a što vidim? Preda mnom stoji ona užasna, velika lubanja. A ja odmah: glavu pod pokrivalo. Ovako: turi glavu pod pokrivalo. BISKUP: Gaston, je li, to je vrlo čudnovato? GASTON: Jest, Monseigneur, vrlo! JEANNE-MARIE otkrije se: A onda... a onda... Uh, mon oncle - ja se tako sramim! Da to znade časna sestra Doroteja! Onaj besramnik!... Vidiš, Gaston, to baš nije potreba da čuješ. Ti si premlad za to. Okreni se tamo - ne gledaj me - GASTON okrene se malko: Ovako? JEANNE-MARIE: Da, tako. Da, mon oncle - a onda... Al to se ne da pripovijedati... Ni ti nisi još dosta star za takva šta! Trgne se. Pst! Neko zvoni! On je - GASTON: Al nije nitko - JEANNE-MARIE: Oh, šta mi srce tuče! Daj mi ruku, mon oncle. BISKUP stavlja joj ruku na srce: Oh, malo, preplašeno srdašce... Tik, tak, tik, tak... Umiri se, Jeanne-Marie! GASTON: Evo, uzmi - dvije tri dragées! JEANNE-MARIE uzme dozu od Gastona i u razgovoru zoblje dragées jednu za drugom: Oh - merci Oh, mon oncle, to nije bilo lijepo od njega. U opće - rad bih znala, šta je on htio od mene? Ja sam pak vikala, što sam bolje mogla: U pomoć! - U pomoć! - Tako nas je naime naučila časna sestra Doroteja... Baš su izvrsne ove dragées, Gaston! - Da, rekla nam je: - "Ako vas napastuje koji muškarac: vičite u pomoć i prekrižite se. Đavo bježi od križa". I Marquis je zbilja pobjegao. A ja sam onda ustala, ušla u baštu i brže bolje amo... BISKUP: Da si se barem obukla - JEANNE-MARIE: Ah, tražila sam barem ogrtač. Al ničesa. I sad me evo tu. Ležim u tvom krevetu i jedem Gastonove dragées. Evo: još ovu... pa još jednu... i - Okrene bonbonieru: nema više. BISKUP: A sad, ma chère petitema chère petite (franc.) – Moja draga malena, sad ćeš lijepo natrag. Zvoni. JEANNE-MARIE: Šta? BISKUP: Ne ćemo skandal. Uđe Majordomus. Charles, nek je coupé gotov... Gospođa Marquise ide doma. Majordomus izađe. JEANNE-MARIE: Ne, ne molim te - BISKUP: Al to ne ide, Jeanne-Marie - ti moraš svakako kući... JEANNE-MARIE: Poslije svega onog što sam ti rekla - BISKUP: Sve jedno. On je tvoj muž. JEANNE-MARIE izađe iz kreveta: Ah, mon oncle! Ne daj me, mon oncle! Miluje ga. Ako dođe, reci mu barem, da bude sa mnom obzirniji... Ja sam jedva izašla iz samostana... MAJORDOMUS uđe: Coupé je gotov. Malo kašnje izađe. JEANNE-MARIE govori hitro, samo da zabašuri: Neka čeka. Još malo. Moj svadbeni diner bio je božanski - je li? Ah, one kostanje u muškatnom vinu! Deliciozne! U ostalom, mon oncle, moram ti još nešto reći. Ti nisi večeras najbolje plesao. Tvoja allemande nije baš savršena. Govorila sam, da ti treba još jedna lekcija. BISKUP: Nije nam ostalo vremena - JEANNE-MARIE: Naravno! Svi ste se žurili sa tim glupim pirom. Da svi. I ti, i Marquis, i Gaston - GASTON: I ja? JEANNE-MARIE: Ne, ne - ti ne. Ja i ti se nismo žurili. Ja sam htjela još, da oncle nauči plesati allemande - a onda nek bude... U opće trebala je još samo jedna lekcija, pa da plešeš comme il faut. Inače - ja ne mogu pomisliti, da ti ne znaš perfektno allemande, mon oncle! Pa kad opet budemo slavili koju svečanost, da mi praviš krive korake?... Ne, ne - to ne ide. To ne smije da bude. Gaston, daj - onaj motiv, znaš: la, la, la, la... BISKUP: Al, Jeanne-Marie - sad? JEANNE-MARIE: Sad. S mjesta. Alo! Gaston! Gaston kraj klavira. La, la, la, la - tako! Nakloni se graciozno pred biskupom: Monsieur! BISKUP blažen, smješka se i nakloni:Madame! Allemande. JEANNE-MARIE plešući: Tiho! Nježno! - U taktu! Iza nekoliko taktova otpusti joj se biserni đerdan oko vrata. Pardon! Prestanu plesati. Otkopčio mi se collier! Gaston prestane svirati i gleda na njih. Brzo! Zakopči! BISKUP trudi se, da zakopči: Ah - ne ide... Ja to ne znam... JEANNE-MARIE nestrpljiva: Mon Dieumon Dieu (franc.) - moj Bože - Gaston daj ti! Pritrči k njemu, on kuša, u to biskup sjedne odmarajući se. GASTON: Pokvarilo se. Zakopča ustima, pa pri tom neopazce poljubi Jeanne-Marie na vrat. Tiho: Ja te ljubim! JEANNE-MARIE: Sviraj dalje... Nakloni se pred biskupom: Monsieur! BISKUP: Šta, još? JEANNE-MARIE: Dakako... još... Dakle - ovako... Hitro - - strastveno - Iza par taktova zazvoni izvana naglo. Ona se trgne, zaviče: On je! Moj muž! U pomoć! Poleti u krevet. Recite mu, da me nema! Pokrije glavu pokrivačem. Ulazi MARQUIS de CHAPEAUROUGE, noseći preko lijeve ruke odjeću i mantel od Jeanne-Marie, a u ruci njezine cipele sa visokim peticama. U desnoj ruci ima štap sa ručicom od bjelokosti. Prestravljeno i plaho ogledava se po sobi. MARQUIS: Oprostite, Monseigneur - BISKUP: Molim, izvolite, dragi Marquis... MARQUIS: Ne, ne - ne ću vas zadržavati. Tako kasno - BISKUP: Molim, molim - sjedite. MARQUIS: Znate - nešto se je dogodilo. Naime... našao sam krevet prazan - BISKUP: Da, da, saberite se. To će se već urediti - MARQUIS: Ali, molim vas... ona je otišla, po ovoj zimi - prehladit će se... dobit će reumu... Samo da znam, gdje je! Da joj odnesem ovu odjeću i ove cipelice. Ganut - ogleda cipelice. Gledajte, kako su sitne: kao Pepeljugine! Sjede. BISKUP: Al, dragi Marquis, umirite se... MARQUIS: Ah, Monseigneur, vi ne znate... Ona je otišla - Nestalo je! Moja mala Jeanne-Marie! Bez ičesa, polugola - po toj zimi... BISKUP: Al nemojte se uzrujavati - nje nije sigurno nestalo... MARQUIS: Oh, donio sam joj i malko makrona - JEANNE-MARIE Naglo se otkrije: Ha! tu sam, mon vieux!mon vieux (franc.) - stari moj Gdje su makrone?... MARQUIS digne se, začudi se, pak, sav blažen, reče: Jeanne-Marie! Ti si tu! Ti nisi pobjegla! JEANNE-MARIE: Kako vidiš nisam! MARQUIS: Moja mala, slatka Jeanne-Marie! Sladokusna mačice! Je li se još srdiš na me? Stavi robu i cipele na dnu kreveta. JEANNE-MARIE: Gdje su makrone? Daj amo... MARQUIS: Evo - evo - Vadi iz džepa bonbonieru i daje joj je. Jeanne-Marie... Kako si ti draga! JEANNE-MARIE jede makrone: U ostalom mogao si napunit bonbonieru. Al ne mari. Dobre su. No, mon vieux - Pruži mu ruku: Poljubi! On hoće da je uhvati za ruku. Ne - ne - nije potreba. Samo poljubi. MARQUIS poljubi joj ruku: Oh, mon coeur!mon coeur (franc.) - srce moje JEANNE-MARIE: Tako. MARQUIS okrene se k biskupu: Pardon, Monseigneur - mi vas ne ćemo dugo smetati... BISKUP: Molim, molim - MARQUIS: Mi ćemo odmah otići - JEANNE-MARIE: Nikada! MARQUIS prestravljen: Nikada! Oh, Bože! Monseigneur, molim vas - recite joj vi... BISKUP: Dakako - morala bi se povratiti - MARQUIS: Da, da - čuješ Jeanne-Marie, morala bi... BISKUP: Na koncu konca vi ste njezin muž. MARQUIS: Čuješ li - na koncu konca ja sam tvoj muž... JEANNE-MARIE: Još nisi - mon vieux! Imaš li još makrona? MARQUIS: Nemam - ovdje nemam - al kod kuće... Čuj - Jeanne-Marie! Monseigneur, šta ćemo? Ne izgleda li vam sve to malko neobično? BISKUP: Doduše, moj dragi Marquis! Kaprisa - malko kuriozna kaprisa. Al držim, vi ćete naći načina, da ju sklonete na povratak... Mi vas ostavljamo same. Možda vam tako pođe bolje za rukom... Odlazi s Gastonom desno. MARQUIS: Oh, hvala - hvala... Pauza. MARQUIS: Jesi li čula? JEANNE-MARIE: Jesam. A jesi li donio moju lorgnette? MARQUIS vadi iz džepa lorgnette i daje joj je: Evo - evo - Ja sam na sve mislio... JEANNE-MARIE gleda ga kroz lorgnette: Hvala!... Ti uopće ne znaš, kako valja postupati sa djevojčicama, koje su stoprv jučer izašle iz samostana! Koje još ne znadu, što je zloba i pokvarenost svijeta! MARQUIS: Al Jeanne-Marie - ja sam tvoj muž - JEANNE-MARIE: A i nisi - još nisi - MARQUIS: Jeanne-Marie - JEANNE-MARIE: Mon vieux! MARQUIS: Dođi - vrati se... JEANNE-MARIE: Ne... ne... ne... MARQUIS: Al zašto? JEANNE-MARIE: Tako. Ne ću, pa ne ću. MARQUIS: To nije lijepo od tebe. Ja te tako ljubim, Jeanne-Marie! Ja sam toli željno iščekivao, da navršiš sedamnaestu, pa da budeš moja... Jeanne-Marie, slatka moja Jeanne-Marie! Hoće da je poljubi. JEANNE-MARIE: Ne, ne... Vikat ću! Što misliš? To je drsko od tebe! Uzme s postelje jednu cipelu i baci se za njim. MARQUIS: Eto - eto - Ne činim ti ništa! Digne cipelu i stavi je gdje je i prije bila. Oh, Bože! JEANNE-MARIE: Ti si preveć buran, mon vieux! MARQUIS: Je li? I ti to opažaš? JEANNE-MARIE: Jest - al to nije za te. MARQUIS: Oh, ma petite! Dođi! Vrati se! Vidjet ćeš, kako će ti kod mene biti lijepo! Imat ćeš sve - šta hoćeš. Dosta da rečeš: "ja hoću ovo!" i bit će tako. JEANNE-MARIE: Zbilja? MARQUIS: Zbilja. Reci, šta hoćeš - reci... JEANNE-MARIE: Najprije moraš mi naručiti - naravno iz Pariza - jedan lagani coupé, od sivomodre kože sa velikim staklima... Za moje svagdanje posjete - MARQUIS: Hoću, ma chèrema chère (franc.) - draga moja - hoću. Šta još... JEANNE-MARIE: Od cipelara Bourbona, rue de Vieux-Augustins, dvadeset i četiri para cipela od crnoga marokina sa srebrnom kopčom, posutom dijamantima. I još - MARQUIS: I još - JEANNE-MARIE: Dvadeset šešira sa velikim perjem i dvanaest tuceta manšeta od čipaka - ali samo iz dućana nenatkriljivoga Pagelle! Pa kod kralja bonbona, gospodina Grimaud, tristašezdesetpet bonboniera punih najfinijih dragées. Svaki dan jednu! I još - MARQUIS: Šta još? JEANNE-MARIE: Da još. - Jednog majmuna, što će svakog jutra sa mnom piti čokoladu i - i - MARQUIS: I - JEANNE-MARIE: Konačno jednu uvježbanu papigu, koja govori nepristojne riječi... Hoćeš? MARQUIS: Da, da - sve, samo dođi... JEANNE-MARIE: Al ja se ne zadovoljavam praznim obećanjem - MARQUIS: Jeanne-Marie - JEANNE-MARIE: Čuješ. Noćas odlazi Gaston u Pariz. Daj mu novce, a on će sve to kupiti i amo poslati... MARQUIS: Al mi ćemo poći skupa u Pariz - na proljeće - JEANNE-MARIE: Da, da - kad dopusti tvoja štovana podagra! Ne, ne - Ti se nećkaš. Pa dobro. Mala Jeanne-Marie spavat će odsada gdje i dosada... MARQUIS: Ali - ovdje nemam... JEANNE-MARIE: Ti uvijek imaš kesicu oko vrata... MARQUIS: Eh, eh... Vadi novac. Evo. Sve šta imam. JEANNE-MARIE Uzme novac i pruži mu ruku. Poljubi! On poljubi ruku. Možeš još jedanput! MARQUIS poljubi joj opet ruku: A sad - obuci se! JEANNE-MARIE: Još nešto. MARQUIS: Šta! JEANNE-MARIE: Sad ćemo lijepo kući! MARQUIS: Oh, Jeanne-Marie. JEANNE-MARIE: Al pod uvjetom... Bit ćeš tako diskretan i ne ćeš danas doć u moju sobu - MARQUIS: Ali - JEANNE-MARIE: Ništa ali! Ti ćeš odmah u krevet i počinuti. Tebi treba mira. A ni meni nije dobro. Imam migrenu! MARQUIS: Oh, ne, ne - već prvu noć migrenu! Oh, Jeanne-Marie, ja ću do zore probdjeti uza te... Ja ću... JEANNE-MARIE: Al ti ne ćeš ništa! Jesi li čuo? Ništa. Jer ja ostajem ovdje. Sutra pošalji ovamo sve moje stvari... MARQUIS: Molim te! JEANNE-MARIE: Pusti me. Ja hoću da spavam. Laku noć! Okrene se na drugu stranu. MARQUIS: Jeanne-Marie! Ona ne odgovara. Jeanne-Marie! Ona ne odgovara. Ma petite Jeanne-Marie! Sve će biti, kako ti hoćeš! JEANNE-MARIE: Je li? MARQUIS: Sve. Noćas imaš migrenu i spavaš sama - a sutra - JEANNE-MARIE: Sutra ne! Pruži mu ručicu, koju on dvaput poljubi. Još jednom! Poljubi i treći put. Sad ajde! Mon oncle će bit nestrpljiv. Reci mu, da je sve u redu. A Gastona pošalji amo. MARQUIS: Gastona? JEANNE-MARIE: Da mu dam novce. MARQUIS: Da - da - Izlazi desno. Mala pauza. JEANNE-MARIE se digne, stane iza paraventa i, pjevuckajući, hitro se oblači, a u to uđe GASTON ogleda se okolo, ne vidi Jeanne-Marie - zove: Jeanne-Marie! JEANNE-MARIE iza paraventa: Pst - tu sam! Oblačim se - GASTON poleti k njoj: Oh, mon coeur - hvala! JEANNE-MARIE: Pst - tiho! Vadi iz prstiju ključić: Evo! GASTON: Ključ? JEANNE-MARIE: Od moje sobe - preko bašte... GASTON snuždeno: Al šta će mi? Ti se šališ sa mnom... To nije lijepo od tebe... JEANNE-MARIE: Šta? Miluje ga. O malo ludo momče... ti... GASTON: Ta ja moram na put - JEANNE-MARIE: Znam. Pak? Doći ćeš valjda, da se oprostiš... Ja sam sama - Pô sata prije odlaska, čekam te... GASTON: Oh, kako sam nesretan - JEANNE-MARIE: Gastone - ja ne ću da ostanem ovdje... GASTON: Jadna moja Jeanne-Marie! JEANNE-MARIE: Ja idem s tobom! GASTON: Sa mnom? JEANNE-MARIE: Da, u Pariz! GASTON: U Pariz? Ti si dobre volje, Jeanne-Marie! U opće, izgleda, da ti je malo stalo... JEANNE-MARIE: Dosta, dosta ne gubimo vremena. Netom svane dođi k meni, a onda ćemo dalje... GASTON: Al što ćemo, bez ičije pomoći, bez zasluge, bez novaca! U velikom svijetu! Ja imam samo tisuću škuda - JEANNE-MARIE: A ja dvaest tisuća! Pokaže. GASTON zagrli je: Jeanne-Marie! JEANNE-MARIE: Pst - ne luduj! Dakle - čekam te - GASTON: A Monseigneur? JEANNE-MARIE: Oprostit će nam. Molit ćemo ga za oproštenje, pismeno - iz Pariza. U ostalom nikad mu nije bilo pravo, da se udam za onoga - Pst! Pokažu se na ulazu BISKUP i MARQUIS. JEANNE-MARIE: Eto ih... Daje Gastonu novce. Evo, Gaston - dvaest tisuća škuda. I pazi: coupé u sivomodroj koži, sa velikim staklima... Preporuči Grimaud-u radi bonbona. Samo prva vrst. Papigu ispitaj sam, šta zna i šta ne zna... BISKUP i MARQUIS ulaze, razgovarajući se. MARQUIS: Ah, zlatno djetešce, zlatno djetešce, Monseigneur... BISKUP: Mogao bih vam do sutra o njoj pripovijedati... JEANNE-MARIE: Sad možemo ići, mon vieux! Gotova sam! BISKUP Marquisu: Rekao sam ja! Prolazna kaprisa! Sinovici: No - hvala bogu - ti, mala kapriciozna golubice!... Zvoni. JEANNE-MARIE: Ah, m o n o n c l e - sjetila sam se riječi iz svetog pisma: "I ostavit ćeš svoj dom i poći ćeš za svojim mužem"... MAJORDOMUS uđe. BISKUP: Jesu li kola gotova? MAJORDOMUS: Jest, Monseigneur - ima već čitav sat... BISKUP: Dakle, dijete - adieu! - Budi sretna! JEANNE-MARIE, koja se je međutim obukla i ogrnula mantelom: Mon oncle, adieu! Ogrli ga. Sretan put, moj mali pažiću! Poljubi Gastona: Na, jedan poljubac - prvi i zadnji! Misli na me. Odlazi, a Majordomus za njom. MARQUIS opraštajući se s biskupom: Laku noć! Oprostite - Monseigneur! Oprostite na smetnji! Oh, sirota - samo da ne dobije reumu! Odlazi. BISKUP skida sa sebe mantel. Daj, Gastone, ugasi svijeće... GASTON gasi po malo svijeće na kandelabrima. BISKUP: Sad možemo i mi na počinak! Današnji je dan bio vrlo buran. GASTON: Doduše - BISKUP: Baš joj se ne da - al - priviknut će se... Pauza. Sjede na krevet. I na gore se čovjek privikne. GASTON: Hoće li Monseigneur malo muzike prije nego zaspe? BISKUP: Ne, ne - rađe čitaj - Evo - Digne se, uzme sa regala knjigu: Nešto vesela. Da se malo rastresemo. "La Pucelle"La Pucelle (franc.) - Djevica, poema francuskog pisca, povjesničara i filozofa Voltairea (1694-1778). Oh, moj dragi Monsieur Voltaire! Sjede ponovo na krevet. GASTON uzme knjigu - lista: Odakle? BISKUP: Proslijedi - znaš, gdje smo nekidan ostali. A onda, molim te, još čašicu šartreze. GASTON: A sveta misa, Monseigneur? Ponoć je davno prošla. Natoči. BISKUP: Ah, vikar će je odslužit mjesto mene. Ispije čašicu. Još jednu. Gaston natoči, a on promatra punu čašicu. U istinu Bog je stvorio koješta lijepo na ovom svijetu! Ispije. Nije zaslužio hajke, koju protiv njega digoše moderni filozofi. Leže. Ah, tako! - Sjedi. GASTON sjedne uz krevet: Hvala. BISKUP: Ha - krevet je još topao od Jeanne-Marie! Oh, tu se leži slatko! Čitaj - sinko - Zatvori oči. GASTON čita: "Utopljeni oboje u naručaju slasti, uživali su - sve sretniji, sve žarči - bez ikakve sumnje u srcu, bez ikakve tegobe, bez duga časa... I ne osjetiše da ljubav i vrijeme imadu krila. Charles, u njezinom zagrljaju, cjelivajući je plamenim poljupcima, govoraše: - Zlatna Agnezo, dušo moje duše, čitav svijet ne vrijedi koliko tvoja ljepota..." Zavjesa polagano pada. Hamburg, 1910; Almanah srpskih i hrvatskih pripovjedača, 1910. Kategorija:Komedija Kategorija:B